The Teal and Orange Side Story
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: The alternate version of chapter 17 and 18 of my fic Teal and Orange. Contains yaoi, lemons, threesome, bad language and it's totally plotless. NO UNDERAGE READERS PLEASE.


**The Teal and Orange Side Story**

**By: Confusion No Hime**

**Author Notes:** This is a side story, an alternate version of chapter 17 and 18 of my fic 'Teal and Orange'. If you're a regular reader of the said fic, then you can definitely relate to this story's plot (if there really is a plot). If not, and you just wanted to read some smut involving Grimmjow and Ichigo and my OC, Gerhardt (Grimmjow's younger brother in the fic), then you're so welcome to read this and I hope you'll enjoy.

To the people who voted on my poll, thank you very much for participating. Most readers wanted me to write a threesome so here it is and I hope you like it. Sorry if it took time, but then, yes! I've finally finished it! Please tell me what you think and NO FLAMES please.

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/malexmale relationships, bad language and (very) graphical sexual scenes involving three men so readers under eighteen, you are SO not allowed to read this. Please hit the back button right now and read something else, same goes for people who don't dig yaoi. Also, extreme OOCness of main characters all over the place, so don't complain about them being OOC because they are OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own Bleach but Gerhardt is mine.

**Additional Note:** Sentences in **bold** means they're speaking in German.

**Beta Reader:** Yoshimara (slavetosuicide) - Thanks and love ya, dear!

**Beta'd Version Posted on: **August 19, 2009; 3:13 AM

* * *

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

"Gerhardt, you look exactly like Grimm, I think I want to fuck you too!" I heard myself say as Grimmjow supported me. I knew what I was saying and I wanted to stop but I couldn't, and seriously, because my lover was wearing a disguise, I could see him in Gerhardt.

God, they looked so alike, the same bright messy hair, the same piercing blue eyes, the same thin and pale lips. If there was something different between the two, it was that Gerhardt's face looked innocent with his charming smile. If only he would smirk that smirk that Grimmjow was famous for, fucking him would probably be so good.

"Gerhardt, come inside. Fuck me too, please."

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

I growled as Ichigo kept slurring fucking obscenities at my brother. He was drunk and he was acting like a goddamn slut. I thought it was sexy but man, asking my younger brother to fuck him was so uncool. "I said shut up, Ichi!"

He tried to raise his head up to scowl at me. "You shut up, Grimm! I told you, I wanna be fucked! I wanna be fucked by you and Gerhardt! Please fuck me, I feel so hot! Fuck me goddamit!" He shot back.

I just looked at him, my gaze warning him to keep quiet, but for some unknown reason… my cock twitched in excitement at his words.

Fuck!

I wasn't thinking of sharing him with Gerhardt, right?

I mentally shoved those thoughts off my mind and looked at my brother again. The young man was looking amusingly at Ichigo, his blue eyes tainted with desire.

Damn it!

It must be the fucking alcohol!

I started cursing myself as images of Ichigo sucking Gerhardt while I fucked him from behind filled my mind.

What the fuck was happening to me?

**"Jag, are you okay?"** Gerhardt asked, snapping me out of my momentary dream.

I blinked at him and shifted a little. **"Y-yeah, fuck."**

His blue brows furrowed in suspicion. **"Are you sure? You're blushing."**

My eyes widened in shock. **"Yeah, I'm sure."** I immediately replied, trying to act natural.

Man, my body just felt hot right now. It was like I got infected with Ichigo's heat and now lust was coursing through my body.

This was probably because of the alcohol.

As I mulled over the disturbing fact that I just thought of having a fucking threesome with my brother, Ichigo suddenly moved and the next thing I knew, he had already grabbed Gerhardt by the collar and smashed their lips together.

I stood there, shocked, surprised and oh so fucking hard as I saw my lover and my brother kissing and playing with each other's tongues as if there was no tomorrow. There was just something, _something_ in that scene that made me want to join them… no matter how twisted it had looked.

Fuck, I was going crazy.

I'm fucking telling you, I was going crazy, especially when I pulled them inside the room and dumped them on the floor. They both broke their kiss and looked at me with wonder.

**"J-jag?"** Gerhardt asked; a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

"G-Grimm?" Ichigo asked, his beautiful face still flushed and his lips, wet and swollen from being abused.

I scowled darkly at them, but heck! Fuck it! Whatever! If Ichi wants a fucking threesome, he was going to fucking get it!

**"Ichigo wants a threesome, that's what he was trying to tell you ever since he got fucking wasted!"** I told my brother.

Gerhardt's blue eyes twinkled in a certain way that I'd like to define as twisted happiness. It was obvious that he had no second thoughts into doing that fucking thing but… man, we're fucking brothers!

Could I really do it?

**"So are you in or are you out?"** I asked.

Man, I think I could really fucking do it!

As I've said, fuck it! Damn it! Whatever! It wasn't like I'm gonna kiss him or fuck him or touch him… right?

Gerhardt's lips curved up in a smile that fully resembled mine, the signature grin that I owned that made me realize one fucking thing. Shit, if we're gonna fucking do this, it'd be risky because I was wearing a fucking wig and a pair of contact lenses which can be easily removed if Ichigo would bury his hands from my hair as I thrust inside him. That fucking orange-head liked pulling my hair off whenever I fuck him and he's about to fucking come. I had to find a way to somehow hide my teal hair and blue eyes from my brother.

**"You don't need to ask. I'm in all the way! Jag, you're the coolest!"** Gerhardt answered eagerly then gathered Ichigo into his arms and kissed him fiercely. The orange-head fought back with eagerness, his arms wrapping itself around Gerhardt's neck and his long, slender fingers, burying in the mass of teal hair.

Fuck, I felt my throat go dry and my cock hardened even more at the sight. I could just imagine those fingers tangled on my hair and that hot mouth teasing me to play and battle for dominance.

Man, I really have to fuck Ichi now.

Thinking quickly, I knelt down and pushed them apart. Ichigo growled in disappointment while Gerhardt glared annoyingly at me.

**"Bring this drunken orange-head on the sofa, I'll be right back**." I commanded fiercely, stood up then went to the bedroom to look for something.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I didn't know what came over Grimmjow to allow Gerhardt to kiss me or probably fuck me later, but whatever it was, I was thankful to it. Grimmjow said something in German to Gerhardt, then the next thing I knew, the younger Jeagerjaques was already dragging me towards the living room and was dumping me on the sofa.

I bounced on the soft cushions then looked up at him, seeing a younger version of my lover as I gazed. He looked back, staring, his deep blue eyes gleaming with intense desire that I usually see on Grimmjow's eyes whenever we had sex.

I raised my hand and reached for him. "Gerhardt…"

He smirked, the same smirk that Grimmjow always wore and threw himself on top of me, our lips clashed once again as we tasted each other's mouth and saliva. His soft hands, unlike Grimmjow's rough ones, slipped inside my shirt and toyed with my nipples, sending intense heat to pool even more in my groin.

Through it all, the sudden question still bugged my alcohol-glazed mind. Does this mean that we were really gonna do a threesome with Gerhardt? If that was really the case then fuck, I was probably the luckiest person alive.

One of his hands left my nipples and slid down behind me to cup my ass. He ground our hips together, eliciting a moan from me as I felt how big he was, despite his young age, through his pants. With the messy kiss finally broken, I took the chance to say something.

"Are you really gonna fuck me?"

His eyes looked confusingly at me and I found myself chuckling. "Oh yeah, you can't understand me."

He just grinned and said something in German. **"You're so fucking hot, Ichigo."**

At that moment, I thought what he said sounded really sexy though I didn't understand it. I just grinned at him then cupped his waist, grinding harder against him. We both moaned in pleasure as we rubbed against each other but just like all good things, it had to end… so that we could start something better. He let go of my ass and pulled my shirt up, stripping me of my top. Then he worked on my pants, his soft lips latching itself onto one of my nipples as he zipped my pants down and slipped his hand inside, running the pad of his thumb on my already leaking erection.

"Fuck!" I moaned.

He released my nipple and moved to taste the other one, swirling his tongue around the pink nub, suckling on it as if he could actually get something from it. All the while, I moaned and arched as his expert tongue and his soft hands finally wrapped itself on my erection, pumping me in maddeningly slow strokes. He finally released my nipple and kissed his way down my stomach, his hands releasing my erection as well to pull my pants and my boxers down. His hot mouth stopped at my navel and I had to open my eyes, which I didn't know was closed, to look at what he was doing, anticipation welling up inside me as those blue eyes gazed up at me maliciously. He planted a soft kiss on my navel then pulled away, suddenly looking at my dripping erection.

I felt goose bumps run down my skin as he eyed at my cock and his hands slid up and down my inner thighs, slowly pushing them wide open to have a clearer view of everything in between. He slowly licked his lips as if he got hungry, his blue eyes burning even more with lust.

**"You look so delicious, Ichigo. I hope you wouldn't mind if I taste you, huh?"** He spoke once again in German.

I didn't know what he said, but whatever it was, I didn't waste time thinking about it. I just want him to lick my slit, wrap that hot mouth around my erection and swallow me whole. And the younger Jeagerjaques didn't disappoint for the next second, he leaned closer to my cock, darted his tongue out and ran it along the underside of my cock.

"Aaahhh…" I cried in pleasure, suddenly gripping the arm rest to keep myself from screaming. He repeatedly ran his tongue along my length, from base to the tip, swirling it around the thick head to taste the precome that had formed there. He languidly placed soft kisses at the tip before he took the entire head inside his mouth and sucked hard.

"Aaahh, oh god! Aaah… so good, that's so good…"

Then he finally took me inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, sucking and licking, pushing me to go over the edge. My cries got louder, my back arching almost completely off of the sofa as he continued to suck hard. I thought it wouldn't get any better, and then he suddenly cupped my balls, rolling the soft sacs on his palm that finally pushed me to reach orgasm.

"Oh god, yes! Yes! Fuck, I'm coming! Aaahhh…" I screamed as I let go of the arm rest above my head and tangled my hands in his hair, pushing myself deeper inside his mouth as I came hard. My vision suddenly blinded with nothing but stars as he eagerly drank every drop of my essence.

I breathed heavily, my mind blank and my entire body singing in pleasure as he continued to suckle me, even though I already emptied my load. He finally released my cock, which was still hard. I slowly opened my eyes and looked dazedly at him, face flushed and chest heaving.

He grinned at me and licked his lips clean.

**"That was a delicious treat, Ichigo."** He whispered then fixed his eyes on my cock**.**

** "You're still hard. God, you're really sexy."** He was about to bring his face to erection again when a black cloth suddenly covered his eyes, obscuring his vision.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

Seeing Ichigo come into my brother's mouth made me want to jack off to release this lust eating my insides. But I realized; doing that would be foolish especially if I have Ichigo to relieve me of it. As soon as Gerhardt released Ichigo's still hard cock, I quickly approached them, readying the long black cloth in my hand. I stood behind my brother and wrapped the soft material around his eyes, earning a protesting grunt from him.

**"Jag, what're you doing?"** He asked, his voice tinged with irritation and fear.

I just smirked and tied the blindfold tight around his head. If he couldn't see, then I wouldn't have to worry about him finding out about my real hair and eye color.

**"Don't worry, it's to add more fun to the game were about to play."** I replied, and then I looked at my lover, his brown eyes gleaming with renewed desire when he saw me without the wig, the contact lenses and of course, the clothes.

A lecherous smile formed on his lips and he sighed. "Fuck, I'm so lucky to be fucked by two hot brothers."

My grin widened then I looked down at my brother who was holding Ichigo's thigh as if he would get lost if he would let go of it.

"**Are you enjoying things so far, Gerhardt?"** I asked smugly.

His lips curved up into a smirk. **"Hell, yeah! I envy you Jag, to have the sexiest man I've ever met."** He replied.

**"I don't mind him sharing with you, as long as you keep that blindfold on as we get through this."**

**"Heh, then the blindfold stays on then."** He agreed.

**"Good, now let's get it on."** I said then stepped over my brother to get close to Ichigo.

The orange-head pushed himself up on his elbows, one hand finally reaching up as I knelt down in front of him to wrap around my neck, bringing our lips together. I didn't care if he was torridly kissing my brother a while ago, he tasted great and that was all that mattered. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, letting my tongue in to play with his. The kiss was hot, sloppy and desperate that made both of us breathless.

We finally pulled away and took a deep breath, rushing air inside our constricting lungs. He suddenly moaned and looked down when Gerhardt finally found his erection and swirled his thumb around the head.

"You look so hot right now, Ichi." I leaned close to his ear and nipped on it before whispering something in his ear. "Seeing you come inside another man's mouth is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Grimmjow…" He moaned. "This is… the weirdest thing ever. I…" He swallowed. "I can't believe we are really gonna do it… with your brother, fuck!" He said, the last words ending in a scream. I didn't know what Gerhardt was doing to his cock but I didn't bother finding out. All I wanted was to come.

I planted soft, wet kisses along his neck before pulling away. I poked Gerhardt on the shoulder, signaling him to stop sucking Ichigo's cock. He pulled away with a soft pop, earning a soft whimper from Ichigo. I grabbed my lover's shoulder and pulled him up. He momentarily stood up from the sofa and lay down, trading places with him. I grabbed his hand and made him lie on top of me, pleasure shooting up my spine as our erections finally touched.

Gerhardt's lips twisted in wonder at the sudden sounds he heard. **"Jag?"** He called out.

"**Gerhardt, Ichigo will suck me off. His ass is up to you."** I said as I pushed Ichigo's head down south.

At that, his thin lips formed an eager smile and he instantly felt for Ichigo's ass which was now sticking up in front of him. He managed to find it in a second and started roaming his hands around the soft globes of flesh. Ichigo's eyes immediately closed in pleasure.

"Oi, Ichi. Suck me." I said, more like commanded.

He just grinned then started trailing soft kisses down my stomach as one hand finally slid down and toyed with my very hard and immensely dripping cock. It seemed forever for his lips to finally reach their destination but it finally did and I tried to bite back a moan as he placed soft kisses along my erection, teasing the sensitive skin. His hot mouth slid farther, this time planting kisses all over my balls then the small place under it that made me buck my hips in pleasure. After those agonizingly soft kisses, he finally ran his tongue along my cock, starting from the base to the tip. He repeated those maddening actions, all in a very slow pace that made my patience wear thin and my head fall back in ecstasy. I wanted him to just suck me and finally get over it, but it wouldn't be that much enjoyable for him.

"Fuck, Ichi. Take more goddamit! Suck me already!" I couldn't stop myself from blurting anyway, blinded with lust and passion.

He swirled the tip of his tongue around my head before saying, "Getting impatient now, huh? Well then." And with that he slowly took my weeping member inside his hot mouth and sucked hard, harder than the first time he sucked me that made me growl and snatch on his orange hair.

I slowly opened my eyes, breathing heavily and raised my head up, looking at my brother who was now placing soft kisses all over Ichigo's ass, then at my lover who was eagerly sucking at my cock.

My younger brother pulled away for a moment then raised his head up. **"Do you have lube?"** He asked.

Ah yeah, the lube.

Where's the fucking lube anyway?

Wait, we didn't have one because we don't use one.

**"Sorry, man. We don't use… aahhh… lube… nnngh…"** I tried to reply as Ichigo took more of my cock that his nose already touched my pubes. I grunted louder as I felt my head touch the back of his throat and started to suck, hard.

"Oh, holy shit, that feels good, Ichi!"

On the other hand, Gerhardt just shrugged then shoved two fingers inside his mouth, eagerly and desperately coating it with saliva. After making sure that all his digits were wet enough, he proceeded to dip them between Ichigo's crack and teased his opening.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI

I let out s strangled moan, despite my mouth fully occupied by Grimmjow's large cock, as I felt Gerhardt circled a finger around my opening, teasing it. God, the sensation was already overwhelming when he was only rubbing up the sensitive patch of skin. I felt Grimmjow buck his hips again as my moans sent vibrations through his erection, making pleasure course throughout his body.

Then, the younger Jeagerjaques finally inserted his finger inside my ass, burying it to the hilt. The sensation was a little awkward at first, but then he suddenly slid his digit in and out of my tight opening, preparing me for something bigger to come later on. Then he added a second finger, thrusting and scissoring them inside me, pushing the digits as deep inside me as possible. I gasped and almost released my lovers cock from my mouth as Gerhardt shoved his fingers violently inside me and hit my sweet spot, making me see stars once again. Grimmjow pushed my head lower on his cock, urging me to continue what I was doing. Fuck, but it was hard to concentrate on sucking someone while your ass was being teased and pleasured.

I continued sucking on Grimmjow, my hand played with his balls while the other reached up to touch his hard chest, trace my fingers along his long scar and tease his hardened nubs, eliciting another strangled moan from him. All the while, his brother kept thrusting his fingers inside me. He added a third finger and planted wet kisses around my butt cheeks, making me gasp and moan continuously around my lover's manhood. Grimmjow's hand gripped my hair tighter that it started to get painful, signaling that he was close to completion, so I slowly slipped his member out of my mouth and settled on suckling his swollen head, keeping him from coming over the edge.

Gerhardt finally took his fingers out. I felt him shift and kneel behind me, positioning his cock which I haven't even seen. I wanted to find out who was bigger but when he pressed the blunt tip of his erection on my opening and pushed, I got my answer.

He was also big… but probably not as big as Grimmjow.

The hand that was fondling Grimmjow's balls reached for his thighs, gripping it tight as I felt Gerhardt slowly push his way inside, stretching me, cracking me open. Pain and discomfort registered in my lust-filled mind. I accidentally stopped sucking my lover's erection, moaning and groaning around him as his brother buried himself to the hilt. Grimmjow only ended up arching uncontrollably, the vibrations coming from my mouth sent ecstasy singing through his body.

Gerhardt gave me a few moments to get used to his cock and feeling the pain gradually decreasing a little, I moved my hips back, urging him to continue. I heard him grunt, place his hands around my hips and started pulling his penis out then shoving it back in with brutal force. The pace was fast, relentless, wild, causing me to jerk and moan and cry. I've abandoned sucking Grimmjow's cock but my lover didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be contented that I was moaning around his manhood and tasting his precome that continuously leaked from his slit, moaning and grunting as well every time Gerhardt would thrust himself back inside my body. Then he changed his hips angle and went he pushed back inside, it finally hit my prostate that made me cry harder and grip tighter on Grimmjow's thighs. Seeing my reaction, the younger Jeagerjaques started plowing endlessly at that angle. The sound of his moans finally mingling with Grimmjow's grunts and mine's strangled ones.

What we were doing was a big sin, an unacceptable act to those people who think highly of proper morals, but heck, I didn't care. I was fucked at both ends and by brothers at that, I was having the time of my life so fuck it if what were doing was wrong.

Gerhardt's thrust suddenly became faster, his moans louder as I felt something hot flood my insides. The younger Jeagerjaques had finally reached orgasm and I felt his erection throbbed against my inner walls, sending more jolts of pleasure throughout my body. It almost made me come again but a hand suddenly snaked around the base of my erection and grasped it tightly, stopping me from reaching another orgasm. I groaned in disappointment as I realized whose hand it belonged to and I gazed up at Grimmjow, glaring at him.

He just smirked and let go of my head. "I want you to come while I fuck you." He said then pulled my face away from his cock.

I coughed little and swallowed when he pulled away. Then Grimmjow motioned for me to look at his brother. I turned my head back and looked; Gerhardt was breathing erratically, his spent cock still buried deep inside me. "**What doe s it feel like? Being inside him? Fucking my Strawberry?"** He asked teasingly.

Gerhardt heaved a sigh then smiled ecstatically. **"It was fucking awesome! He was so tight, so hot. Can't you share him with me forever?" **he responded, of course in German.

What he said made Grimmjow laugh.

"No, no can do, Gerhardt." He said then grabbed my hand and pulled me closer against him, Gerhardt's cock slipping out of me in the process.

The younger Jeagerjaques fell down in a pile on the other end of the sofa, looking lifeless and tired. I couldn't really see his whole face because of the blindfold, but his lips curved up in a satisfied smile were enough to know that he had fun. He moved so that he had his back resting on the backrest of the sofa, groaning.

GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUES

**"Can I already take off the blindfold?"** Gerhardt asked lazily.

**"No, not yet."** I replied, of course, I couldn't let him do that.

He just snorted in response then stayed quiet. After a few moments, we already heard his soft snores. It seemed that he young man had already fallen asleep.

A grin crossed my face as I suddenly pulled Ichigo on top of me and positioned my cock against his entrance. He let out an unmanly shriek in surprise but moaned when I pushed him down, piercing himself against my rock-hard arousal, right to the hilt. His entrance was still wet, wet with Gerhardt's come but it was okay, for he still felt hot and tight around me.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and smashed our lips together, my desire to come inside him intensifying as I tasted myself inside his mouth. I started moving him up and down and Ichigo was willing to oblige as his tight hole stroked my cock in a frenzied pace. It was a race to completion, to release our eight or probably seven hour pent-up passion and we were having a great time.

"Fuck Grimm, harder, harder, aaahhh!" Ichigo cried, as he let go of my lips and started moaning. His eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted, moaning and crying as I moved him up and down on my cock, his neglected erection slapping my stomach, dribbling it with precome.

I grunted, grabbed his hips tighter and pushed him harder but it seemed it wasn't enough. I slid my hands on his legs and brought him to the floor without pulling out. I grabbed both of his ankles and placed the back of his knees over my shoulders. That way, I can go deeper inside his tight body. Then without warning, I started fucking him, pounding him against the floor. The sound of his cries getting louder as I hit his prostate repeatedly that made his entrance tighter.

"Yes! Grimmjow! Harder! Fuck me harder! Aaaahhh! H-harder! Oh god! Yes!" He screamed incoherently, his nails clawing on my back and his feet wrapping themselves around my back, pushing me harder and deeper inside of him. His back arched off of the floor, his muscles tensed up and his tight entrance, clamping hard against my cock as he finally came with a hoarse cry, spilling his seed between our chest and stomach. After a few thrusts, I went over the edge as well, burying my teeth on his shoulder as I spurt my load inside him, pure pleasure finally overwhelming me.

After the hard and rough sex, after the throes of passion had finally ended, my arms and knees gave out and I lay on top of him. Both of our chests heaving, our bodies filled with beads of sweat and our muscles both painful from the tiring but enjoyable excursion.

Ichigo buried his hands on my hair, stroking the tangled locks as he tried to even out his breathing. I buried my face on his neck, kissing the soft skin then sucking it, marking him as my possession.

"I can't believe we really did this." He said as he panted.

"Hm? What?" I asked.

"Had a threesome with your brother… sort of." He replied.

"Well, you're the one to blame for this. If you weren't fucking drunk this wouldn't happen." I said with a smile. I didn't feel any regret from doing it. In fact, I was happy that I get to share Ichigo with my brother.

…

…

…

Was that twisted or what?

That sounded so unlike me.

"But at least we had fun." He reasoned.

"Yeah." I said with a smirk. "Was he good?"

He chuckled. "You wanna know the truth?"

I raised my head up and looked cheekily at him. "Hell, yeah!"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "He's good. He sucked my cock off real good…" He replied, his answer making me scowl as I felt jealousy stab me on the chest. "…but, you're still the best."

"Of course, I'm your fucking god!" I replied arrogantly.

He raised an eyebrow at my cheeky response. "Fuck off! You're not my god!"

I raised my eyebrows as well, looking teasingly at him. "Oh, really? Let's fucking see about that, Ichi!" I said then grabbed his ass and lifted him off the floor, carrying him towards the bed room.

"Oi, where the fuck are we going?" He demanded uneasily.

"The bedroom, I'm gonna fuck you so hard and so fast, you're gonna scream that I am you're god!" I said as I opened the door and slammed it close behind me with my foot.

"What about Gerhardt?"

"Don't worry about him! I already shared you with him, once is enough. Just fucking prepare yourself 'coz I'm gonna fuck you on the bed till you're sore and you can't even walk! You fucking asked for it anyway."

He slapped my back and my shoulder in protest. "That was a while ago, bastard! I was drunk back then, put me down!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Put me down, Grimmjow!"

GERHARDT

When I woke up, I found myself lying on the sofa, alone and almost half-naked. I slowly stood up and immediately heard voices coming from the bedroom. The voices were loud, mostly coming from Ichigo and I couldn't help the smile forming from my lips as I thought that Jag must be doing a great job fucking him.

Aah, I wanted to join but the door was closed and that was an obvious sign that they want to be alone together. I just shrugged and fixed myself, feeling happy and sated at the same time. Being inside Ichigo, Jag's beautiful lover, was an experience that I would never forget and I should be thankful that the older man allowed me to share him with him.

After fixing myself, I went to the door and stepped outside of the room, making sure I locked it before I closed it. I stood in front of the door for a few seconds, a wide grin plastered on my face.

I was happy, really, really happy.

**"I'm glad I finally met you, Grimmjow."** I said then walked away.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Well… -shifts nervously- there it was. I know, I made Ichi act like a slut there but then he is just so sexy when he acts like one… I think. Also, as you've noticed there was no direct contact between Grimmjow and Gerhardt because I'm not into incest but wait, does fucking one person together can be counted as incest? And yes, in this story, Gerhardt knows that Grimm is his brother. I hope life was really easier for them, neh?

Anyhow, thanks for reading my lame smut and please don't say or think that I'm a hentai. I'm not, my hands are! My hands are hentai! Anyway, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.

Oh, Teal and Orange might be updated next weekend.

Okay, enough with the pointless blabbering already. Thank you very much!


End file.
